Shadows and Darkness
by xAsaChan
Summary: Alice Grey. A calm 17 year old Trainer that tends to keep to herself. She's traveled each region, and now Unova. She witnessed the rise and fall of Team Plasma, and met a few interesting 10 year olds. Favoring Dark and Ghost types, she found the mysterious Shadow Triad quite interesting, and was disappointed, when she thought they all left. What happens when one of them returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alice Grey walked through the streets of Striaton City. Her image reflected in the building windows. Waist length black hair, ice blue eyes, blue tank top, and black jeans. Different thoughts swirled about in her head. She had traveled the other four regions aside from Unova, met numerous interesting people, dealt with several criminal organizations... Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and the most recent, Plasma. Out of all of them, Team Plasma had by far the most outrageous ideas.

Humans imprisoning Pokémon? Those people really were crazy... Sure, there was the occasional trainer who mistreated their Pokémon, but the vast majority of trainers loved their Pokémon and worked along side them as partners. And Ghetsis, using his own son as a figure head. Filling his mind with false thoughts about all humans mistreating their Pokémon. That boy really deserved better...

Then there was Touya. A headstrong, determined, yet heroic boy. It was still hard for Alice to believe that a 10 year old boy defeated the champion, awoken the legendary dragon Pokémon Zekrom, and took down Team Plasma. Given that he had the help and support of his friends, it was still amazing.

Though, she couldn't really talk. She had started her journey at nearly the same age. She had never really taken to challenging the Pokémon League or Gyms in any region. She preferred just traveling the world, growing stronger with her Pokémon.

A smile crossed her lips as she looked down at the small black and blue Pokémon walking beside her. Umbreon. Alice had caught him when he was just an Eevee. She still remembered running into the oddly colored little fox. In their time together he continually grew stronger. Eventually becoming the strong dark type he was today. He had been with her the longest. Well... Almost. Her expression turned sad. Only her Charizard from her original start in Kanto had been with her longer. Unfortunately, her old friend passed a little over a year prior...

Alice slowed to a stop and with a small sigh looked to her right. The path to the Dream Yard was shadowed by the slowly fading light of the setting sun. The dark didn't bother her, and she thought for a moment whether or not to go in. She had taken to dark and ghost types, and her own Pokémon would love the dark misty area. Without a second thought she stepped onto the path, the area growing dark with each step she took.

Looking up at the crumpled old complex she released her companions from their confinement. Umbreon, Houndoom, Weavile, Froslass, Mismagius, and her most recently added traveling companion, Zoroark.

A smile crossed her lips again as the 6 Pokémon looked at her expectantly. "Go on. Have fun. Just don't wonder off too far, okay?" And with that, they scattered. Zoroark and Houndoom made themselves comfortable under a tree. Weavile climbed up and settled himself within the branches of the same tree. _Looks like someone's not very energetic today...er, tonight._ Mismagius, faded in and out of sight in the shadows of the trees, Umbreon and Froslass chasing her. It looked as if the two were seeing who could catch her first. Umbreon, with his greater speed, was winning. That is, until Froslass decided to use her Ice Beam on the area in front of his feet. A small giggle escaped her lips.

The sound of bushes rustling reached her ears. Thinking it was one of her own Pokémon trying to sneak up on her, or maybe even a wild one, she turned toward the noise. Instead of a wild Munna, Alice found herself staring into a pair of slate grey eyes.

* * *

**Uh, hey. ^^" This is kinda my first story so... Be gentle. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Well, except a laptop and Alice. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri... yeah, that's about it. ^^"**

**I like to know how I'm doing, so, drop a review. :3 I'm also open to ideas so if you have suggestions, feel free to share. ^^ Bye-bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice's cerulean eyes widened, and she stumbled backward several steps. To say that she was surprised by the person behind her would have been an understatement. The owner of the slate grey orbs was a boy, well, man, not much older than she was-19 or 20, maybe-and stood a few inches taller than she did, with a slim-but lean-build. Long white hair fell down his back, and-from what she could tell from the limited amount of skin he was showing-he was very pale.

Something about this boy struck her as familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Shoving the inquiry to the back of her mind, she focused on the present situation. She was in a forest, after dark, with a strange man, _alone._

No... Not alone. Her eyes briefly flashed to her Pokémon. If it came down to it, she could always call on them. Returning her gaze to the stranger before her, a single statement slipped through her lips, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Amusement briefly flashed in the stranger's eyes and a small smirk crossed his lips. "You honestly don't know? Or rather, you don't remember. I'm surprised, I thought you had a better memory than that."

A look of confusion found its home on Alice's face. _Remember?_ Confusion was replaced by recognition as her eyes widened once again. _White hair, grey eyes, pale skin... It can't be._ "The Shadow Triad..." It was a wonder she didn't remember, not many people in Unova (from what she could tell) had white hair, or skin that pale. In fact, the Triad has been the only ones she'd met with those features. Then again, he _was_ missing all of the gear and the face mask, opting instead for a black turtleneck and loose grey cargo pants. A glare settled onto her face. "What are you still doing here? I thought you left with the others when Plasma fell... And where are the others?" She quickly glances around her expecting the others to suddenly appear, as they so often did before.

His smirk widened, "Ah, so you _do_ remember." A soft chuckle escaped him, "To answer you questions, I no longer have ties to Team Plasma. After it fell I decided that I would just continue my life, on my own. The other two... I don't know, nor do I care. They just up and disappeared. Where they went is their business..."

Alice still didn't relax, and her glare remained steadily on her face. "How do I know that you're telling the truth? After all, you stole people's Pokémon and kidnapped Touya to your 'King' on numerous occasions."

The Triad, eh, Ex-Triad Member raised a single eyebrow at her. "If I was really here to hurt or kidnap you, don't you think I would have done so already, and not wasted time talking to you?" He sighed and shook his head lightly. "I thought you were smarter than that..."

She blinked, and as the information sunk in, she felt rather dumb. Of course he wouldn't waste time talking to her. He would have just grabbed her and teleported to wherever he needed to take her. She turned her head away, her face reddening at her stupidity. "I suppose you're right..."

He grinned at her, then his gaze shifted to her Pokémon. It appeared that they had all stopped what they were doing and were now watching the little exchange. At this point, he was pretty surprised that he hadn't been attacked yet. Then again, there was a chance that they, like their Trainer, hadn't recognized him.

Following his gaze, then switching her own to the sky, Alice's face registered surprise. It was quite a bit later than she had originally thought. Her conversation with the Ex-Triad Member must have taken more time than it seemed. Casting a sad smile in her companions' direction, she removed their Pokéballs from her belt. "Sorry guys, but play time is over." Six separate beams over red light returned the six Pokémon to their individual carriers.

Blue orbs connected with slate grey ones. "It's a lot later than I initially thought. I guess our little exchange took longer than I originally believed. I should get going. Though, I suppose I'll see you around, um..." Alice's eye widened as she realized that she didn't know the boy's name.

As if reading her mind, his grin widened slightly. "You can call me Shadow." He winked. "And you'll see me more than you think, especially with your preference for the dark..." With that, he had disappeared, like Alice had seen him and the others do so many times before.

_Shadow, huh? Seems fitting... _A smirk crossed her face. She always had been interested in the Shadow Triad, ever since she first saw them. And now it appeared she had gained one as a friend...sort of. _"You'll see me more than you think, especially with your preference for the dark..." _A small blush colored her cheeks. _Having one as a friend can't be that bad...can it? _She turned onto the road back to Striaton, her thoughts on white hair and grey eyes...

* * *

**Welp, that's chapter 2. It would appear that little Alice has a stalker~ I wonder how that will work out, hm~? ;3 You'll just have to wait and see~ **

**Thank you very much to my first reviewer on here, RedWarrior702 (I agree, the Shadow Triad doesn't get enough attention. xP). It's nice to know that someone likes my writing~ Feedback and suggestions are always welcome~ And flames with be used to make smores~ **

**I don't own Pokémon and never will~ It belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Also, I'm steadily transferring this story from my Wattpad account to here, so the chapters will be posted every few days up until Chapter 9. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks. That was how long it had been since the fall of Team Plasma. And everything seemed to have returned to normal. At least, that's how it was for everyone but Alice. She would have liked to say that her life had returned to _some_ semblance of normal. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

It had been exactly one week prior that she had her first run in with the Ex-Shadow Triad member. He would pop up in the most unexpected places. To be blunt, it scared the crap out of her. After the first few days, she got used to it, for the most part. But, the first were hectic. She became slightly paranoid. Looking around her every few minutes, expecting to see him appear in front of her.

She had remained in Striaton in that week, and as such her behavior worried the Triplet Gym Leaders. Cilan frequently asked if she was alright, though she just brushed off his concern, telling him that she was just getting used to normal life again. As she got used to the frequent visits, she returned to normal, and the three didn't worry any longer.

Alice constantly found herself in the Dream Yard. With, or without her Pokémon. She loved letting them play there, and letting them train there. The six loved it as well. The darkness the trees and the old building's remains provided appealed greatly to both the dark and ghost types. Umbreon often being chased about by either Froslass or Weavile and Zoroark and Houndoom still preferring to laze about in the shade of the trees.

But, there were times when she preferred to go there alone. Sometimes watching the different wild Pokémon play around her, and observing the dark and misty scenery. Others, she would go just to think, without her own Pokémon accompanying her. Had she thought about it, she would have realized that probably hadn't been the best of ideas, going to that secluded place alone. Especially when she had a stalker of sorts.

Unfortunately, Alice hadn't thought about it. And that was how she found herself in her current predicament: pinned back first to a tree, with a guy-the very same one who had been "stalking" her-looming above her.

Her blue eyes shined with surprise as she looked up at him. While Shadow's own grey orbs shined with mischief. A wide grin crossed his face.

Alice was frozen. She could do nothing more than stare up at him wide-eyed. One thought replayed itself over and over again in her head. _What the hell is he doing?_ Even as he slowly bent his head down, so his lips rested next to her ear, she could doing nothing but stare at a space behind him.

A chuckle left Shadow's lips. The sound, coupled with his breath wafting over her neck, sent a shudder down Alice's spine. Though she couldn't figure out why, the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant, she decided, and that surprised her. She had never really been one for prolonged human contact. But, what surprised her more, was that she found her self ever so slightly leaning into his touch.

Another chuckle escaped him. "What's wrong, Alice? Afraid? Or are you really so surprised that you can't move?" Another shudder traveled down her spine. She couldn't form any form of answer, even in her head. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. He turned his head ever so slightly toward her, "No answer? Well then, see ya later." And he was gone, his laugh echoing in the forest around her.

She slumped to the ground. She could still feel her heart beating erratically, and this confused her. She never felt this before. The rapid beating of her heart, and sense that she was missing something once he was gone. Alice wasn't sure what the Ex-Triad member had hoped to gain from this little endeavor, but if it was to shake her up, he had definitely succeeded.

* * *

**There was Chapter 3~ Ah, Shadow~ Such the tease, you are~ Haha **

**Hm~ What's causing these odd feelings Alice is experiencing~? And what is could Shadow be trying to accomplish from teasing Alice in such a way~? Questions, questions~ So many questions~**

**Drop a review and let me know how I'm doing. ^^ I love knowing what you guys think. Also, Imma try to reply to each one, if I can. :3 And thank you to those who have reviewed, already. ^^**

**Pokémon is the property of Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. I only own Alice, and Shadow's personality. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once Alice was finally able to haul herself off of the ground, she returned to Striaton. She entered the Striaton City Gym/Restaurant and plopped herself down into a seat at an empty table. Different thoughts swirled about in her head, as they so often did._ Why did he do it? What did he hope to gain from it? Why did I react that way?_ And the most troubling, _Why do I miss him being near me?_ Her behavior probably came off as strange to those around her, but she couldn't say she cared to even _try_ to appear normal.

The three Gym leaders watched her worriedly from behind the counter. She was acting in a similar manner as she was a week before. Though this time she didn't appear paranoid, it was still troubling. It was obvious that she was thinking very hard about something. But that wasn't what they were worried about, as she thought about various things on a regular basses. She appeared troubled, and above all else, confused.

And confused, she was. Alice had spent the last seven years of her life with limited human contact. Opting, instead, for just the company of her own Pokémon.

It wasn't until she came to Unova and the whole Team Plasma mess started that she really started to interact normally with people of her own species. But, even then she kept a comfortable space between herself and the others. Kept them "out of her bubble", so to speak. And they had respected that. But Shadow... He didn't seem to care at all about personal space. At least, when it came to her he didn't. Any other time, she would've been uncomfortable, and would have shied away from the contact. It was different with Shadow... Alice was comfortable-as comfortable as she could be pinned to a tree-even though her was in "her bubble".

_Shadow..._ Her thoughts drifted to just the white haired guy that never seem to leave her alone, even when he was gone. She found herself thinking of the moment from not even an hour before. Alice was slightly surprised by the sudden rush of heat to her cheeks. It was yet another thing she had never experienced before.

Vermillion eyes widened and Chilli turned to his brothers, "Is she...blushing?" Viridian and azure eyes shifted to the black hair girl, who was still deep in thought.

"It looks like it... That's strange... Alice never came off as the type to blush. About anything." Cilan's head tilted slightly sideways, and his face contorted in confusion.

Cress's calm voice piped in, "I think I know what's wrong with her..." He gave them an odd look as they stared at him, silently urging him to continue. "Whether she realizes it or not," He looked back to Alice, "She's in love..."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUN! *glares at sound effects guy, who from this moment forth shall be dubbed Kevin* NOT YET!**

**Hehe, sorry about that~ Looks like Cress figured out before our own little Alice did~**

**Poor Little Alice, so smart yet so dumb. Oh well~ She'll figure it out herself soon enough~ Or will she?**

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUN!**

**There it is! It was right that time! :3**

**You know the drill, drop a review and let me know how I'm doin', 'cause I love hearing from you guys~ :3**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri, so I do not own it. I do, on the other hand, own Alice and Shadow's personality. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alice stood up from her seat at the table. She decided. She was going to leave Striaton. Never had she spent as much time in one place as she had there. At this point, she just gave up on trying to figure out the source of her strange feelings, willing to blame them on staying in one place for too long. She looked down at the black and blue Pokémon sitting on the floor near her feet. "C'mon, Umbreon. Let's get the rest of our things from the Pokémon Center. We're leaving Striaton."

Umbreon looked up at his respective trainer. After being with Alice for so long, it was obvious to him what her logic behind leaving was. They were all comfortable there. There was no reason for them to leave. It wasn't until the incident in the Dream Yard that she had even considered leaving Striaton. The Dark type wasn't blind. He could see the effect Shadow had on his trainer, and he had a pretty good idea of the reason why. Alice was the blind one. Or rather, she was incredibly oblivious.

He shook his head slightly and followed his trainer as she walked out the door of the Striaton City Gym/Restaurant. He supposed her ignorance couldn't really be helped. After all, the majority of her life was spent interacting with her Pokémon, not other humans. The new emotions she was feeling were foreign to her.

Umbreon's head snapped to a bush as it rustled. Alice didn't seem to notice the disturbance, but he stopped in his tracks. His ears twitched slightly, and he cautiously ventured closer to the source of the sound. Peering through the leaves, yellow met green. A Purrloin. Umbreon's nose twitched. She wasn't wild, that much was obvious to him. Her scent was too deluded my that of a human. A familiar on at that, though he couldn't place it. Why would she be following them, he vaguely wondered, his trainer-who was still walking toward the Pokémon Center (She had noticed his disappearance, but wasn't too bother by it. She knew he wouldn't get into any trouble)-all but forgotten.

He stepped farther into the bushes, and closer to the Purrloin. The small, purple cat Pokémon tilted her head to the side. Umbreon's nose twitched again, as he sniffed the air. Yellow eyes widened, and several images of a white haired human male, bearing a grin flashed through his mind. This Purrloin was one of Shadow's Pokémon.

He still hadn't the faintest clue as to why she was following them. Shadow wouldn't have sent her to (He was perfectly capable of doing so, himself). Though, he supposed anything was possible. His eyes narrowed, and a short growl escaped him. "Why did Shadow have you following us?"

Purrloin's head tilted to the side once again. "Him? Have me follow you?" Something resembling a laugh left her. "Never." She took a sudden step forward, putting herself closer to Umbreon. Though he was surprised, he stood his ground.

Umbreon looked at her oddly. "Then why the hell are you here?" If Shadow didn't send her, what other reason could she have to be here? It didn't make any sense...

She sat down, her tail swishing behind her lightly. "My trainer didn't send me to follow you. If he wanted to keep tabs on Alice, he would do so himself." Her bright green eyes shown with mischief and something else. Something Umbreon couldn't place. "I did of my own accord."

Yellow eyes blinked and shone with confusion. "Eh? Why?"

Something akin to a sigh left Purrloin. She stood and started to walk back into the forest she came from. "You'll find out in due time." Then, she was gone.

And Umbreon thought his trainer was oblivious.

* * *

**Hello, people, Pokémon, and aliens~! For the record, no, Purrloin and Umbreon were not ****_actually_**** talking. They are Pokémon, and therefor can understand each other. A human - excluding N - would not understand them. ^^**

**I'm you all know what I want to see, by now x3**

**Pokémon does not belong to me. It belongs to...**

***drum roll sound***

**Oh, a real drum roll, nice. x3 Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri!**

***drum roll ends***

**Alice and Shadow's personality do belong to me though xP**

**Brownie points to anyone who gets the "drumroll" reference. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Shadow POV**

Slate grey eyes surveyed the front of the restaurant silently. Shadow had seen Alice walk inside, a slightly troubled look on her face. A small grin crossed his lips. A look he had caused. He wasn't sure why he enjoy messing with her so much. Maybe it was just in his nature.

Not only that, he noticed, her reactions to him were slowly changing, whether she realized it or not. Alice was starting to act more and more like a typical human; one who interacted with people other than their Pokémon (though, it was obvious that he was the only one that could entice that reaction).

The door to the Gym/Restaurant opened, and the one he had been "stalking" walked out, the same shiny Umbreon that was always with her at her heels. She and her Pokémon were on their way back to the Striaton City Pokémon Center, based on the direction that they were going.

One of the 3 Pokéballs attached to the belt around his waist shook slightly, and a long red beam ejected itself from it. As the red light faded, a purple cat Pokémon stood about 5 feet from him, staring intently through the bushes at the blue and black dark type. His Purrloin had released herself from her Pokéball.

Before Shadow had a chance to question his partner, she darted off in roughly the same direction as Alice and Umbreon were headed. Where she was going, he didn't know. But, he didn't dwell on it too long, he trusted her not to get into trouble.

His eyes shifted from where Purrloin had disappeared, to the Trainer/Pokémon he was watching before. A single eyebrow lifted up in question as Umbreon stopped in his tracks and focused on a bush the pair had just passed. Shadow blinked, and his mouth formed a small "oh" in realization. _So, _that's_ what Purrloin was up to... Can't really blame her... That Umbreon is pretty powerful..._

He watched Alice continue on, taking no heed of the fact that Umbreon was no longer following her. Or she noticed and, like himself, trusted her Pokémon not to get into trouble.

All at once, an idea came to him. A smirk spread across his face. _Let's see if we can't give Alice a little surprise when she get to her room at the Center..._ In the fashion only he and the other two Triad members could use, he disappeared.

* * *

**Alice POV**

She kept walking, letting her Pokémon do as he pleased. As long as he didn't get himself into trouble, she was fine with it. She looked up at the big red building that loomed before her. The Striaton City Pokémon Center.

The large glasses slid open automatically as she walked up to them. Walking inside, she walked toward the front desk.

Nurse Joy looked up from her work and smiled. "Oh, hello Alice. Back so soon?"

Blue met blue. A small smile settled itself on Alice's face. Nurse Joy was one of the few people she was really comfortable with talking to. "Yes, I'm not really feeling too well..." She slipped her Pokéballs, minus Umbreon's, off of her belt and handed them to the Audino waiting dutifully beside the counter. "Thank you very much, Audino." The pink Pokémon smiled at her and made a sound, seemingly to dismiss her thanks, and carried the Pokéballs through a door behind the counter.

Nurse Joy's smile was replaced by a small frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you feel better, then. I'd help, but, I specialize in Pokémon, not people." A small laugh escaped her.

Alice raised her hand and lightly waved the nurse off. "It's fine. I was just going to go and lie down for a little while."

The pink haired nurses smile returned as quickly as it left. "Alright, then. Feel better."

Just then, the door behind them tinged as it opened again, and small footfalls could be heard on the floor. Both turned just in time to see Umbreon jump up and settle himself in Alice's arms. "Oh, there you are, Umbreon..." The aforementioned girl murmured quietly to her Pokémon. She turned back to the counter. "I'll see you later, Nurse Joy." And she went to her room, only vaguely registering Nurse Joy's, "Have a nice rest!" from behind her.

She opened the door and walked in, Umbreon jumping from her arms and settling himself on a pillow in the corner. He had always preferred sleeping on his own... Not bothering with the lights (thinking back, that probably wasn't the best idea) she lied down on her own bed. She blinked up at the ceiling, just then registering the other mass that was on the bed. Turning over onto her side so that she was facing the wall, she found herself (like so many other times) staring into a pair of slate grey eyes.

Her own blue eyes widened as she stared at the white haired male that was currently occupying the spot beside her in the bed. Alice could see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Was her surprise really that amusing to him?

A hand settled itself on her shoulder, pushing it down so that the back of both were pinned to the bed. Just as he had earlier, Shadow had her pinned, and was looming over her, a smirk on his face.

Without her consent, the annoying heat that she felt come to her face in the restaurant earlier returned.

Despite the lack of light in the room, both could see perfectly fine. Their preferences for the dark had long since accustomed them to the lack of light. This meaning, Shadow could she her blush, and she could see his smirk widen as he did.

The white haired male slowly leaned down, his mouth once again right by her ear. His voice was low, so as to not wake the Pokémon sleeping in the corner, but as smooth as it always was, and once again, it sent a shudder down her spine. _"Miss me...?"_

* * *

**Welp~ There's Chapter 6~**

**This was initially just going to be the last chapter from the view of Shadow and Purrloin. The first part ended up that way, but, the second just sort of ran away with itself. XP It ended up as Alice instead of Purrloin. :P**

**But, Oh Well~**

**You guys know what to do x3**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Alice and Shadow's personality belong to me. But, you all knew that already~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"Miss me..?"_ Such a simple phrase. Just two small words. Yet, the way they were spoken had Alice frozen in place. Ice blue eyes stared up at the young man hovering above her, whose lithe frame was shaking slightly (from trying to contain his laughter, it seemed. She still didn't know why her torment was _so_ hilarious to him...).

Alice was hyper aware of everything around her. From the heat in her face and her own shallow breath to the even thumping of Shadow's heartbeat.

Umreon shifted in his bed in the corner and made something akin to a whimper. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to snap Alice out of her surprise and confusion induced reverie. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed. Shadow, obviously not expecting the girl to actually make an attempt at getting him off, was easily pushed backward and off the bed, landing with a dull _thump_ on the floor. Grey eyes snapped to the dark type, only to see him shift slightly in his sleep then settle down again. _Damn, that Umbreon is a heavy sleeper..._

Alice scrambled backward on the bed, her back pressing into the wall. She glared at the white haired male on the floor while trying to control her shallow breathing and calm her already frayed nerves. "How the hell did you get in here?" Her voice was slightly hushed (so that she didn't wake the sleeping Pokémon, though it wasn't really necessary seeing how heavy a sleeper he was) but the irritation was still clear.

The aforementioned male just grinned up at her. "The same way I get anywhere. "Teleporting", I guess you could call it."

She could feel her face heating up again at the sight of that grin. Ice blue eyes glared at him for a few seconds longer before the black haired female sighed and slumped against the wall behind her. _What is he doing to me..?_ She didn't have any experience in dealing with others of her species. On her travels she only ever interacted with her own Pokémon and those in the wild. She rarely battled trainers, and even when she did, talking was to a minimum.

_And then this guy shows up... Making me learn to deal with another human... Making me feel emotions I've never had...that I don't understand..._

Shadow looked up at the girl in confusion. She never gave up this fast. Whenever he showed up she would always either ignore him, or openly show her annoyance (the latter being more rare, as she was rather difficult to annoy until he found the right buttons to push). She was obviously annoyed before, now...she just looked crestfallen.

"Why..?"

Grey eyes blinked. "Huh? 'Why?' what?"

Alice hands closed around fistfuls of the cotton comforter below her. "Why _me?_" Her glare settled on the Ex-Triad member, again. "Me, off all people... Why did you choose _me_ to torment?"

If Shadow wasn't confused before, he certainly was now. Torment? Is that what she thought he was doing? Tormenting her? _Then again... with how little contact she has with other humans, I'm not surprised she sees this as torment and not just someone trying to annoy her... But that's what I'm trying to fix... _"I'm not trying to torment you..."

Now it was the ravenette's turn to be confused. He...wasn't trying to torment her? _Then why the hell does he keep doing this?_ She voice the very same thought.

Shadow sighed audibly. "Honestly... I was trying get you more accustomed to being around other humans... Sure, annoying you and your reactions are hilarious but... you need to learn how to deal with humans... You can't keep the company of _just_ your Pokémon forever..."

The glare returned once again. "Who said that I _needed_ to learn how to deal with humans? I've gone 17 years just interacting with my Pokémon and I'm fine. Most of the time others just avoid me, or I avoid them." Her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes, once again. "And then _you _come along... Your constantly refusal to _leave me alone_... _Forcing_ me to learn how to deal with the almost constant presence of another human..."

The white haired male could see her shoulders start to shake slightly. _She's trembling..?_ Through the veil her bangs had made, he could just make out a single shiny tear cascade down her cheek. _She's... crying?_

She was starting to cry, and Alice knew it. But, she was beyond caring about Shadow seeing her so... weak. "Making me feel new emotions... and try to figure out why, whenever you leave, I miss your presence..." She lifted her head, giving Shadow a complete view of the multiple tears falling down her cheeks. "So, _why? _Why do you insist on fixing my lack of experience with humans..?"

It was Shadows turn to bow his head. He wasn't sure why, but... the sight of her crying hurt... a lot. And knowing that he was the reason behind it... hurt even more... "I... don't really know, myself..." And once again, he was gone.

Alice stared at the place he was sitting for several moments after he was gone. The same feeling that she was... missing something, returned. Lifting her hands to her face, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and slid back underneath the cover of the bed. Her eyed slid closed, and she forced herself into the darkness of sleep. Though, the darkness didn't comfort her, this time...

* * *

Shadow reappeared inside of the Dream Yard. Leaning back on a piece of rubble from the crumbled building, he looked up at the full moon that hovered in the sky. His mind kept wandering back to pain he had felt at seeing Alice's tears.

A hollow sigh left his lips. He couldn't believe it. He, an Ex-Shadow Triad member... a cold, heartless, "shadow" had, in such a short amount of time... Fallen in love with that girl...

* * *

**Ooh~ Looks like one of them had a realization~ X3**

**...**

**I don't have anything to say, for once! *DUN DUN DUN* D: What's up with that?**

***ping sound* Oh! I know!**

**I do not own Pokémon. It is the property of Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. I only own Alice and Shadow's personality. ^^ And the plot, now that I think of it... Hm, why didn't I think of that, before?**

**You guys know the drill x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shadow stared up at the full moon with a contemplative expression. He had finally admitted his own feelings to himself. But, even so, there was still the issue of Alice being completely oblivious to her own feelings.

A hollow sigh left his lips. How could he possibly go about this so that he didn't freak her out? Alice was so naïve regarding human interaction, he would have to be incredibly careful. Or he would run the risk of pushing her so far away, she would be out of his reach forever.

A rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Looking at the shrubbery, he saw a purple cat Pokémon walk from within them. Purrloin had finally decide to show back up. Her green eyes peered up at him with a knowing look, as if she knew exactly what her Trainer was worrying over.

It was times like these that he wished he was like N. That he could understand what his Pokémon would say. Purrloin would probably be a big help to him in this situation, if that was the case.

Little did Shadow know, Purrloin was thinking the exact same thing. If he could understand her, she would _more_ than willing to help her Trainer win Alice over. After all, she would gain something from those two getting together, as well. All the time in the world to win over Umbreon.

Hey, maybe even Pokémon can have ulterior motives.

Emerald eyes widened. _Umbreon... Maybe he could help get them together... Shadow deserves to be truly happy for once, and this might just do it..._

Then again, maybe not.

Shadow blinked as Purrloin ran off again. Not even back 5 minutes and she already leaves again. He shook his head lightly. What was he going to do with her...

* * *

Yellow eyes slowly opened and a quiet yawn escaped the blue and black Pokémon possessing them. Umbreon stood up from his bed and stretched lightly. Looking around him, he realized that it was still night time. Midnight, most likely. His Trainer was still sleeping soundly in her bed.

His nose twitched lightly at an odd scent that hung in the room. It was familiar, but only in a trace amount, so he ignored it.

It didn't really surprise Umbreon that he had only slept a few hours and woke up in the middle of the night. He was, after all, the moonlight Pokémon.

Silently slipping out of the room, so as to not wake his slumbering Trainer, he decided he would hang around outside of the Pokémon Center until morning. But, Umbreon certainly didn't expect to be tackled to the ground by a purple cat.

Purrloin stared down at him as she loomed over him, amusement shining in her emerald eyes. She and her Trainer were so alike, sometimes, it was scary.

"Oh! Hello, Umbreon. I _never_ expected to see _you_ here." Even her voice carried the amusement her eyes displayed.

"Right," Umbreon's own voice carried heavy sarcasm. "Because it's not like you purposely _tackled_ me or anything..."

Purrloin rolled her eyes and removed herself from above him. "Ah, water under the bridge. That's not what I came here to do, anyway..."

Umbreon stood up from the ground and shook himself to remove the dirt that had clung to him form being on the ground. "Oh? Then what, pray tell, are you here to do?"

The purple cat circled him, her eyes holding a certain level of mischief. "I came to seek your assistance with something..."

"And what _is_ this 'something'?"

She stopped in front of him, and Umbreon looked at her quizzically. "You and I, are going to play 'Match Makers' for our Trainers. Arceus knows if they'll ever finding anyone more compatible for one another than each other."

At that moment, two words echoed within the moonlight Pokémon's mind. _Oh, dear..._

* * *

**Someone is plotting~ x3 Hm... I wonder how that will turn out? And huge success? Or a massive fail? I wonder, I wonder~ w Purrloin acts so much like Shadow. xD**

**Pokémon does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. I do own Alice, Shadow's personality, and the plot. :3**

**Again, you guys know what to do x3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun was just rising as Alice woke up. Umbreon had returned several minutes before, leaving his trainer oblivious to the late night meeting with a certain purple cat.

As she sat up and stretched slight, she thought about where they would go next. The incident with Shadow the previous night only made her want to leave Striaton that much more.

She gathered the few things that she always carried with her, and returned Umbreon to his Pokéball for the time being. Shutting the lights off and closing the door behind her, she walked out to the front desk of the Center.

After retrieving her other Pokémon from the ever helpful Audino, and bidding a quick goodbye to Nurse Joy, she left. She made a quick stop at the Gym/Restaurant to say goodbye to the triplet Gym Leaders, then left Striaton.

* * *

**~Several Days Later~**

Alice looked blankly at the ground as she walked, consumed by her thoughts. Shadow hadn't shown up since she left Striaton, and the break from the Ex-Triad member gave her a chance to think about other things. Her mind drifted to several memories from her past. Mostly from when she was in Kanto, and the boy she met while there.

**FLASHBACK START**

_A ten year old Alice walked slowly through the roads of Pallet Town, a somewhat temperamental Charmander trailing behind her._

_He certainly was a stubborn little lizard. He refused to stay in his Pokéball, no matter how many times she returned him. After a while, she just gave up. One thing was for sure, their personalities certainly clashed. Then again, opposites attract, right? Little did she know that she and the little fire type would be close friends, and partners, in the future._

_As she made her way onto Route 1, her eyes remained glued to the ground, lost in her thoughts. A habit that would stick with her for years to come._

_Alice didn't notice Charmander growling until she had already walked face first into someone's chest. Blinking owlishly, she dragged her gaze upward, taking in a black T-shirt under a red and white jacket. Messy black hair was tucked under a red and white cap. The boy's red eyes gave her a blank look that rivaled her own. He didn't look much older than she was. A Pikachu sat on his left shoulder, tiny sparks coming from its cheeks, seemingly glaring at something just behind her._

_Taking a step back, she kept her ice blue gaze locked on his crimson one. She shifted her weight onto her right foot awkwardly. She wasn't good with people. "Um... Sorry... I wasn't paying attention..." It was then that Alice noticed Charmander's hostility. The orange lizard was glaring at Pikachu, and the mouse Pokémon was glaring right back._

_The red eyed boy glanced from Charmander, to Pikachu, and back to Alice. "It's... alright..." His voice was almost as quiet as hers._

_Alice's head tilted just slightly to the side. _Not the talking type, huh? We may get along just fine... _She awkwardly stuck out her hand to shake, figuring she might as well introduce herself to the mostly silent boy. "My name is Alice Gray..."_

_After a moment of hesitation, his hand slipped into hers. "...Red."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Red was the first person Alice could ever really stand to be around. He was one of the few people that she actually saw as a friend.

He never felt the need to fill the silence with useless chatter. He was always quiet, and calm; even in battle.

Not at all like Blue. Alice shuddered slightly. She didn't even want to think about the first time she met Blue. She was too... cheery... for her tastes.

Green was much better than Blue to be around, in her opinion. His slightly cocky attitude annoyed her from time to time, but he was tolerable.

Pikachu and Charmander, though, never really got along. Over time, the vehement glares that they would cast at each other in the other's presence stopped. Though it was still obvious they felt a certain degree of annoyance with the other. But, what can you do?

A small smile came onto her face as she remembered. She still wasn't a very big fan of other people, but they were some of the few she could stand.

Looking up from the ground of Route 4, she could just make out Nimbasa City in the distance. The top of the Ferris wheel, slowly turning, peeking up above the horizon. She should be in the city before sundown.

Her thoughts began drifting toward the white haired young man that she hadn't seen since Striaton. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered, _How much longer will he be away from me...?_

She'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

**No Shadow in this one, but he will be returning next chapter. ^^**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. I only own Alice, the plot, and Shadow's personality. :3**

**I'm not even gonna say it, this time~ x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sun was just setting as Alice made it to Nimbasa. She made her way to the Pokémon Center, and up to the front desk.

"Is there a free room, Nurse Joy?" She asked the pink haired Pokémon nurse.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Sure." She handed Alice a key. "And it looks like you got the last empty one."

Alice took the key with a small smile. "Thank you."

As she walked into the room, she flipped the light switch. She had made sure to start doing so since the Striaton incident. The room was empty, save for a bed, small side table, desk, and lamp.

Releasing her companions from their Pokéballs, she gave them a small smile. "You guys and hang around here and rest, if you want. I'll be back in a bit." They all gave varying signs of agreement.

Walking through the entrance of the amusement park, Alice leisurely made her way over to the Ferris Wheel. She figured the view of the setting sun would be nice from the top. She paid the man running the ride and stepped inside, the door to the Pokéball shaped car closing behind her.

The sky was varying shades of orange and red, stretched out across the horizon beyond the trees. The car swayed slightly with the light wind, the motion more comforting than one would expect.

"Alice..."

Alice jumped and spun around, a surprised look on her face. There, standing behind her in the car, was Shadow.

* * *

**Shadow POV**

As she turned around, Shadow froze.

Now, Shadow was hardly the "hopeless romantic" type. But, as Alice stood there, framed by the fiery colors of the sky, as cheesy as it sounds, she looked truly beautiful. He was in awe. He could feel his face start to heat up as he thought this.

Then again, he was the one planning to confess on a freaking Ferris wheel.

He could see her face shift from surprise, to mild annoyance, to confusion as he stood there gaping at her, face flushed. This was obviously incredibly out of character for him.

"I, um, have something I need to, uh, tell you..." He turned his gaze away from her, hoping that not looking at her would help. "I-I u-uh... Um... I l-lo..." And now he was stuttering like an idiot. His face reddened further.

What a wonderful time for his usual confidence to go flying out the window.

* * *

**Alice POV**

She watched in obvious confusion as Shadow stood before her, stuttering incomprehensibly, a flush displayed clearly across his pale cheeks. She wondered if he was sick. It would certainly explain his strange behavior and flush.

The Ferris wheel ground to a halt at the bottom, and the door slid open. As it did so, Shadow visibly wilted. Alice raised an eyebrow at him and gently shoved him out of the car. The man running the ride paid no mind that two people were getting out of a car that only one had went into. He'd seen stranger things.

Moving out of the way of the slowly diminishing bustle of the park, Alice turned to Shadow with a questioning, and slightly concerned look on her face.

"What..?" He mumbled, still a bit downtrodden over the previous events.

Her head tilted to the side, slightly. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" She reached up and pressed a hand to his forehead, checking for a fever. "You aren't acting like your usual over-confident, cocky, self."

Shadow turned his gaze to the side. "I'm fine..."

Alice frowned, not believing him, but let it go, anyway. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

From some nearby bushes, a pair of green eyes, and a pair of yellow eyes watched the exchange.

"Well, that didn't go as planned..." The purple cat mumbled to her black and blue companion.

"Clearly..."

* * *

**Shadow tried to confess :3 But it didn't go as (Purrloin apparently) planned... x3 Poor Shadow, losing his confidence right when he needed it. x3 Nervous!Shadow ****_is_**** adorable, though x33**

**Pokémon is not mine~ It is Nintendo's and Satoshi Tajiri's~ Alice and Shadow's personality and the plot are mine, though~**

**Nope~ Not gonna say it this time, either~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alice kept glancing sideways at Shadow as they walked away from the Amusement Park. He was looking away from her, and his face still had the red tint to it. She admitted to herself that she was worried. He still wasn't acting like the Shadow she was accustomed to.

She stopped walking and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to a stop. His head tilted toward her slightly, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"...I don't know what you mean."

She gave him a light glare. "You know exactly what I mean. You're not acting like yourself..."

He glanced at Alice for a moment, before tugging his sleeve out of her hand. He turned away and crossed his arms, a childish pout on his lips. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

She smiled slightly at the action. Now, _that_ was more like the Shadow she knew. She started walking again, and after a moment he followed after her. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

The same sets of eyes as before followed the pair.

Umbreon's ears tilted back, and he lightly shook his head, seemingly out of exasperation. "I never pegged Shadow to be the nervous type..." He looked over at the purple cat sitting by his side. "If he doesn't confess, those two will never end up together." His gaze turned back to the two humans.

Purrloin looked back at him. "Oh? And why does Shadow have to be the one to confess?"

He gave her a blank look. "You can't sit there and tell me you think someone as ignorant of their own feelings as Alice will be able to figure them out and confess?"

She opened her mouth, seemingly to protest, but almost immediately shut it again. "Touché..."

* * *

Shadow was still struggling to regain his own confidence. This was certainly a first for him.

He glanced at Alice then at the path that went into Route 4. He decided to give it one more shot. Grabbing her wrist, he started to pull her in that direction.

She looked at him in surprise. "Shadow, what are you-"

"Let's go for a walk."

She looked up at the sky (which was a deep indigo and dotted with stars, now) then gave him a skepticle look. "I need to get back to the Center and my Pokémon..."

He turned back to look at her, and gave her a look. One that was uncharacteristicly pleading for him. "Just... For a little while..."

She just looked at him for a moment. She couldn't turn down that look. "...Fine."

Getting away from the lights of Nimbasa made it easier to see the stars, and the moon waning in the sky. Shadow stared up at it. While it was smaller, it was the same moon he'd been staring at when he realized how he felt about the girl whose wrist he was still holding.

Arceus, when did he become such a sap?

He looked down at her. Alice's gaze was settled on the moon, a small smile curling her lips. He felt his own mouth curve into a smile at the look.

"Alice..."

Her ice blue gaze turned to him at the sound of her name. Shadow leaned down by her ear, and for a moment, she thought he was going to start teasing her again.

That idea was shattered by the words he whispered. She barely had time to register the soft look in his eyes and smile on his face before he was gone.

* * *

It was around the time that she was walking back to her room at the Pokémon Center, that the reality of what had happened really hit her. As she opened the door, she couldn't seem to stop the smile and blush that lit up her face. Her companions (Umbreon included) looked up at her with what seemed to be confusion. She just shook her head at them, and got ready for bed.

As she lay there, staring at the ceiling, another small smile settled on her face as she thought, again, of the moment. The weeks of confusion made clear by three simple, whispered words.

_I love you._

* * *

**Who else is thinking, "It's about time!"? xD I just couldn't stand to put it off any longer. xP**

**At least I didn't wait for months to post this one. x3**

**You all know the drill xP**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. I only own Alice and Shadow's personality :3**

**Until next time: Au revoir! :3**

**P.S. Anyone wanna come up with a shipping name for Shadow and Alice?:3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The passing of a few weeks found Alice, once again, in Striaton. She hadn't seen Shadow since his confession on Route 4, and that unnerved her. Why was he staying away for so long.

The time that passed had given her time to think. She realized that she had feeling for him since the incident in the Dream Yard. How long had he felt the way he did? She felt terrible. It must have been hard on him, knowing that she was completely ignorant.

Then again, now that she thought about it, that may have been why he stayed away for so long. To let her think about everything. To get used to the whole idea.

A small smile formed on her face as she stepped in the Gym/Restaurant, the triplets looking over at her from behind the counter. She walked over and took a seat.

Cilan gave her a smile, and walked over to her. "Someone looks happy."

Cress and Chili went over, as well, the bluenette glancing at the green haired male before looking at Alice. "Is there a particular reason for that?"

She stared at her hands for a moment then looking up at the three. "I... Think I'm in love..."

Cress turned to his brothers with a smile, and held out a hand. "Pay up..." The other two grumbled a bit before handing the money over.

Alice blinked up at them. "You... Made bets on me...?"

Chili gave her a grin. "Not so much on you, as on how long it would take you to admit that you actually fell for someone. Cress bet a few months at most, and Cilan bet at least a year."

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "What did you bet on?"

"That you'd never admit it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..."

"No problem." His grin widened, not seeming to notice her sarcasm.

She sighed and shook her head, though a light smile settled on her face. She didn't know what compelled her to look up as the door behind them opened. It was a regular occurrence, as the Gym doubled as a restaurant, and it shouldn't have caught her attention. But, it did.

Alice's eyes widened at the person now standing just inside the doors.

With a small smirk on his face, Shadow made his way toward the table the four were around. He grinned down at Alice, who was still looking at him in slight surprise. "Yo."

"Uh... Hi?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. "...Your hair is shorter..."

Shadow blushed ever so slightly, and lightly tussled the, now neck length, white hair at the back of his neck. "It kept getting caught in branches and stuff whenever I was in the forest, so I just cut it off... What, does it look weird?"

The ravenette glanced away, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "No, it doesn't. I... I like it..."

The triplets looked between the two of them. Cress's head tilted slightly to the side, and he lightly pressed his index finger to his lips. "So, you're the one who's stolen little Alice's heart." It was more a question than a statement.

Alice and Shadow both turned to them, clearly only just remembering that the others were there. Alice blushed more, and Shadow looked mildly surprised for a moment, before a grin spread across his face. He looked back down at Alice.

"'Stole your heart', huh?"

She pouted slightly and glanced away again. "Your confession made me realize a few things..."

The whitette's head tilted slightly, his grin still in place. "And what were those things?"

It was her turn to give a small grin. "One was that it's cute when you stutter." Shadow pouted at this, but still managed to look amused. "The other was that..." She stood up and took a deep breath, trying to gather what confidence she could for what she was going to do next. She stood on her toes and quickly pressed her lips to his.

Her face was a very bright shade of red as she pulled away. "I love you, too."

Shadow looked surprised and dazed at the same time, a dopey looking grin spreading over his face.

The three Gym leaders were all laughing at both of their expressions, Alice casting them an annoyed look for doing so. Throughout the whole ordeal, none of them noticed that a certain pair of Pokemon had released themselves from their pokeballs.

* * *

Umbreon looked from the blushing Alice, to the grinning Shadow, to Purrloin. "Well, it actually happened. They both actually confessed."

The purple cat turned to him with a grin. "Of course they did! They did have _us_ to get them together, you know."

"I pretty sure they managed to do it more on their own, than with our help..." He cast her a mildly amused look as she glared at him for pointing that out.

"Oh, shut up..."

* * *

**Oblivious little Alice finally had her realization and confessed back! Hurray! x3**

**Anyway~**

**Only a few more chapter to go before S&D is officially ended. I may or may not write a sequal. xP**

**Welp, you all know the drill: Drop a review to let me know how I'm doing! :3**

**Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. I only own Alice, Shadow's personality, and the plot. ^^**

**Farvel! [Goodbye in Danish (apparently)]**


	13. Chapter 13 (Final)

**Chapter 13**

A full moon hung in the sky, casting a soft glow on everything its light touched. Shadow and Alice sat on a remaining portion of the old building in the Dream Yard, hands intertwined. Neither of them spoke. They just sat, each enjoying the other's presence.

It had been a year since Alice's confession, and that first kiss, in the Gym/Restaurant, now _just_ restaurant. Cilan, Chilli, and Cress had decided to cease being Gym Leaders, their battle with who were once the Shadow Triad ("once" because of Shadow's defection) affecting them greatly. Alice hadn't known about the battle until the triplets had announced that they were no longer acting as Gym Leaders. When she had questioned Shadow as to why he hadn't told her, the only answer she received was, "I didn't think it was important."

Alice had opened up a lot more, while she still often preferred quiet, darkness, she was more prone to openly expressing her emotions. She spoke more, she laughed more. She was, over all, a lot happier. And it was all thanks to Shadow. She believed that all the time she spent around him caused her to imprint a bit of his more outgoing personality.

With a content smile on her face, she lightly leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder. A bit of his hair brushed her cheek as a small breezed blew by. It had gotten longer, not as long as it was before he cut it, but longer.

"Hey, Shadow?"

He looked down at her with a smile of his instead of his signature grin. "Hm?"

"Thank you." She lightly squeezed the hand in hers.

Shadow blinked, slightly confused, though his smile never slipped. "For what?"

She looked up at him.. "Everything."

His confusion melted away, and he placed a light kiss on her lips. "I love you."

A light blush colored Alice's cheeks. No matter how many times they said it, it always induced a flush. "I love you, too."

* * *

The two dark type Pokémon curled up side-by-side watched their trainers, something akin to smiles on their faces.

Purrloin and Umbreon had, in that year, had a realization of their own. To think, they had thought their trainers were the ones who needed help.

The black and blue fox lightly nuzzled the purple cat at his side. "They're adorable, huh?"

Said cat made a purring sound in the back of her throat before giggling lightly. "Yeah, they are." Green eyes shined in amusement. "Never thought you'd be the one to say that, though."

His black fur obscured what would have been a blush on Umbreon's muzzle. "Oh, shut up." The affection in his yellow eyes showed that there was no bite to those words.

Purrloin giggled again and lightly nuzzled his cheek. "Oh, you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He lightly nuzzled her back. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A short, but fluffy, final chapter, huh? ^w^**

**I might write a sequel, though. :3**

**Eventually... ^^"**

**Anyway~ I would like to say Thank You to everyone who has Read, and Reviewed this story. :) It makes me happy to know that you all liked it! It really does. :D**

**Again, thank you. ^w^/**

**Welp, until next time, Buh-Bye~!**

**P.S. You know Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. But, Alice, Shadow's personality, and the plot are mine. :3**


End file.
